1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to controlling power saving methods in audio signal processing.
2. Related Art
Many audio devices such as cell phones and other hand held devices incorporate technology for processing audio signals. Most hand held audio devices are limited in power supply, often provided only by a rechargeable battery. Hence, though hand held devices may incorporate technology to receive, process and output audio, power is an important and limited resource. When an audio device power supply is depleted, the power supply must be recharged or replaced.
What is needed is an audio system that is able to conserve power without significantly compromising audio quality of the device.